I Can Feel You
by TygerZ
Summary: Two short poems in Draco and Harry's POVs... a timeline of sorts. Read to find out more
1. Draco

Just before First Year: I can see you; can you feel me? 

Feel my eyes learning you,

every bit that is so new.

You're perfect, but

something is troubling you; I can tell. 

But how can I fix it? 

Help your wide eyes; lost and confused.

How can I learn who you truly are,

when all you do is push me away?

How can I fix you?

Seemingly a whole lifetime later: I can hear you; can you feel me? 

It's as though distance means nothing, 

your battered breaths are ripping through me.

I can hear you snap as you break and fall,

something is past redoing; I can tell. 

But how can I fix it? 

Help your broken eyes, your labored breaths.

A student is gone, lost in a maze,

and no one sees that we're losing you too.

How can I fix you?

Zoom forward a year: I can taste you, can you feel me?

Your salty wet tears seem to puddle on my tongue,

as though they might be mine instead,

as though I too had a godfather dead

It's like I'm next to you; I can tell.

But how can I fix it? 

Help your tortured soul, your tangled mind.

All I have to do is leave my bedroom window,

and come down to you, beside the black lake.

How can I fix you?

In the middle of war: I can smell you; can you feel me?

I'm clinging onto you for my life,

You sweet smell reminding me; _you came back for me_

_And although I'm scared, your scared too; I can tell._

_But how can fix it?_

_Help relax your muscles, your tense shoulders. _

_It'd be too easy to get lost in you._

_Shouldn't you be feeling that way too?_

_How can I fix you?_

_I can feel you, can you feel me?_

_Tonight we're together, our first chance at love._

_All the sudden, after all my waiting,_

_your arms are around me, your breath at my neck_

_and I know this is right, this is natural; I can tell._

_But how do I fix it?_

_Help you feel more welcome, feel loved?_

_I can make this feel better,_

_Give us the one thing we never knew we lost_

_And I didn't know before, how to fix you_

_But slowly I kiss you, and I'm beginning to learn. _


	2. Harry

Just before First year: I can see you; can you feel me?

My eyes are tracing you,

blocking out your harsh words.

You're acting cold and distant,

but you're in pain; I can tell.

But how can I fix it?

Warm your hard eyes, your slight smirk.

How can I learn who you truly are,

when you refuse to let me in?

How can I fix you?

Seemingly a whole lifetime later: I can hear you; can you feel me?

I begin to wish that distance meant nothing.

For right now, you're just another face in the crowd,

And I'm all alone, wishing for your breath at my ear.

But your whispers are being saved for someone else; I can tell.

But how can I fix it?

Fill this distance, reach you for comforting words.

I was almost lost; would that had broken through your hate,

would you even had cared?

How can I fix you?

Zoom forward a year: I can taste you; can you feel me?

Tears are rolling down my face, into my mouth,

but all I can taste is the smell of you,

the flavor of which I can never forget.

But you can't even see me; I can tell.

But how can I fix it?

Get you to care, to come to me

I wish with all I have that you would,

but we've let anger build a wall between us,

How can I fix you?

In the middle of a war: I can smell you, can you feel me?

Your hands are at my waist, the smell of fire mixing with your blowing hair.

The scent is so sweet; it's calling to me.

But all you want is to get out and leave me,

it's already too late; I can tell.

But how can I fix it?

Help you see; help you relax

I could never leave you, why can't you know that?

Can't you tell I'm getting lost in you?

How could you not care?

How can I fix you?

And tonight: I can feel you; can you feel me?

My arms are around you, your head on my chest

we've waited so long; I cannot believe this isn't out of hate.

This is our first shot at love,

And this is right; I can tell.

But how can I fix it?

Change our past, make you see,

I have always needed you, can I make you realize

that I might be what you need.

And I didn't know before, how to fix you,

but slowly you kiss me; and I'm beginning to learn.


End file.
